Cherry
Cherry is a minor character in Glee: The Next Generation. She was notorious for only being mentioned but never being seen until Amy, when James Holland confronts her after thinking Jaxon's song is about her. She is mentioned quite a few times in the Season 1 and Season 2 prom-themed episodes. Cherry was speculated to be either a lesbian or bisexual as she was Hallie Grace's prom date in Pretty In Pink and she ditched Hallie for another girl (who is revealed to have been Lana Addison in A Night To Remember). It is confirmed, via Cherry herself in Amy that she is a lesbian. Lana reveals in A Night To Remember that she stole Cherry away and ditched her so she could get closer to Hallie, but Bella James ruined her plan. She is portrayed by Jackie Rosenbaum. Background Cherry was created as a one-off character with no intention of being used again, but as JamesonOTP used her again in A Night To Remember, her running gag as being on off-screen prom episode character began. While this tradition is set to continued in Season 4, she finally got an official appearance in a brief scene in Amy. Biography Season 1 Cherry is first mentioned earlier in Pretty In Pink by Hallie Grace, who says that Cherry will be her date to prom. Later, at the prom, Hallie mentions to Bella James that "Cherry bombed" and she left her at the punch bowl. Cherry never hunted Hallie down and disappears. Season 2 In A Night To Remember, Lana Addison and her friends see Cherry as Cherry waves at Lana. Lana reveals to the others that she stole Cherry away from the others to get to Hallie, but Bella got in her way and ruined her plans. Season 3 In Amy, everyone thought that Jaxon Pierce was coming clean about an affair with Cherry when they mistook the misleading song as being about her. James Holland confronted Cherry in the hall midway through the song, to which Cherry tells him that she isn't after his man as she is a lesbian. Personality Not much is known about Cherry except that is is likely a boring person as Hallie mentions that "Cherry bombed" and she left her at the punch bowl. Appearance Upon actually seeing Cherry in Amy, Cherry appears to be somewhat goth in appearance, with dark hair worn in pigtails. She also appears to be on the shorter side. Sexuality It is obvious in her first two appearances that Cherry is either bisexual or a lesbian as Cherry was Hallie's date to Prom in Pretty In Pink. In Amy, she confirms to James that is lesbian when James thinks that she is trying to steal Jaxon from him. Relationships Hallie Grace Hallie was Cherry's date to Prom in Pretty In Pink, however Hallie did not feel any romantic feelings for her. She was merely a tool in making Bella jealous as Hallie still had feelings for Bella. Halfway through the night, Hallie left Cherry at the punch bowl because as she put it, "Cherry bombed." Cherry never tried to find Hallie as Lana was later revealed to steal Cherry away, only to ditch her as well so that she could get to Hallie. *Start Up: Pretty In Pink (1x19) *End Of: Pretty In Pink (1x19) Lana Addison Lana revealed in A Night To Remember that she stole Cherry away from Hallie so that she could have Hallie to herself before Bella ruined her plans. They shared a dance and Cherry has harbored unrequited feelings for Lana ever since, waving flirtatiously at her during Prom in A Night To Remember. *Start Up: Pretty In Pink (1x19) *End Of: A Night To Remember (2x19) Jaxon Pierce In Amy, everyone thought that Jaxon was coming clean about an affair with Cherry when they mistook the misleading song as being about her. James confronted Cherry in the hall midway through the song, to which Cherry tells him that she isn't after his man as she is a lesbian. *Start Up: Amy (3x21) *End Of: Amy (3x21) Trivia *Was created as a sort-of gag character. *Glee: TNG creator and writer JamesonOTP says that if he were to ever give her a scene, her portrayer would be Jackie Rosenbaum of In A Heartbeat ''and ''Twitches fame. However, he doubts this would ever happen because he thinks she is more epic as a larger than life character you only hear about but never see. In Amy, she did in fact have an onscreen scene where she was portrayed by Jackie Rosenbaum. *Is only mentioned in the prom episodes and only seen in Amy. *Interacts off-screen with Lana in both prom episodes. *JamesonOTP invisoned her as a Goth character. Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:LGBT Characters